theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Sergeant Sam Roderick Returns! Transcript
(The episode starts in SpongeBob's Pineapple house. All 22 Snails except for Old Gray Snail, Old Red Snail and Old Green Snail who are eating a bunch of nachoes have eaten the year's supply of snail-food and have already gotten exteremely huge and overweighted) SpongeBob: Good morning Gar-whoa! Gee Gary. You and your snail-friends have gain a lot of weight. Are you okay? Overweight Gary: Mrlooooooooooorooow. Yeah I'm okay, SpongeBob. Overweight Snellie: Mrloow. We have eaten too many snail-food and got really fat. Overweight Lary: Yeah. We can't even move an inch. Not even a little. Old Gray Snail: Hey those are great nachoes you ever made, Spongey. Old Red Snail: Great and delicouls and intalin. Old Green Snail: Guess somebody's gonna need some excerice. SpongeBob: I guess the alley old snails are right. Looks like you 22 snails need some excerice. Overweight Daniel: Isn't there anyway we can excerice? Overweight Little Dollar: Yeah like a captain or a sergeant leader? Overweight Yo-yo: I could go for a sergeant leader. SpongeBob: That's the ticket. I know somebody who can get you snails into shape. Overweights Gary, Snellie and Lary: What? Overweight Pat: Mrloooow. SpongeBob: Do you know Sergeant Sam Roderick the shark instructer? Overweight Gary: Who's he? SpongeBob: Remember that I got Mrs. Puff fired at her own school just before Mr. Fritz hired a new teacher. He's the instructer. Ahh I can see it now. (He, All 22 Overweight Snails and three old alley snails thinks real hard. Scene flashes back to the episode "Mrs. Puff You're Fired" Where Sergeant Sam Roderick the shark instructer told SpongeBob everything while outside) Roderick: I'm ashamed of you, cadet. Tripped up by a weak pebble. What are you suppose to be learning in my class? SpongeBob: How to drive, sir? Roderick: Affirmative. But before you learn to drive, you must learn to crawl. Then you learn to walk and then you learn to run. But before you learn to walk, you must learn to crawl. I want you to crawl! SpongeBob: Sir, yes, sir!! Roderick: Now get out there! (Then the scene flashes back to Gary, Snellie, Lary and all the other snails who are still overweighted and thinking) Overweight Gary: Oh that Sergeant Sam Roderick. Overweight Lary: Yeah. Who does he think he is? Overweight Snellie: Is he a genral leader? SpongeBob: Yes. And a shark instructer and now he's on his way here at my house right now. Overweight Boss: Well we better lose some weight before he gets here real quick. SpongeBob: That's the sprint snails! (And so all 22 overweight snails started excericing while eating all the snail food and trying to lose weight. First they tried running toward the tires by stepping on the wheels but they're still huge and overweighted. Next they tried to run in place on the tranwheel but they're still huge and overweighted. Then they'd tried to lift the barbells and tried to lift the poles but they're still huge and overweighted and finally all 22 overweight snails tried to excerice at everything) Whew. You overweight snails tried to lose your weight but it's no use. You're too huge and overweight. And here comes Sergeant Sam Roderick right now! (Doorbell rings and SpongeBob went to answer the door by opening it and there stood Sergeant Sam Roderick) Roderick: Hello worthess Overweight Snails! Overweight Gary: He's here! Overweight Snellie: That's him? Overweight Lary: But he's a shark. Roderick: I'm not just any shark. I'm the instructer! (Comes toward all 22 overweight snails) Name's Roderick. Sergeant Sam Roderick. And I have come to train you snails into shape. Overweight Gary: Please to meet you, sir. I'm Gary and these are my snail-friends. Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie, Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike, Rocky and Billy. Roderick: Yeah yeah yeah I know who you are exactly. Old Gray Snail: You see. The 22 snails here got huge and overweighted by a year's supply of snail food from their foodbowls. Old Red Snail: There's no other way to shrink them down to there actual size. Old Green Snail: So what do you say, Sergeant? Will you help? Roderick: Of course. No one ever fails my class. I've been studying captain stuff log in Mrs. Puff's boating school for over months. SpongeBob: I've been trainning last year with you, sir. Roderick: Ah yes, son you did do all the skills to impress me by your teacher principal Mr. Fritiz. Did I? SpongeBob: Yes sir! Roderick: But now I'm trainning with the snails and here are some rules about excericing. First rule "Get in Gear". Overweight Pat: Mrloooooooooow. (Gets in gear) Roderick: Uh yeah. Second rule "No eating snail food". Overweight Boss: Does that mean... (Roderick took their cans of Snail-Po and throws them outside) Roderick: Third rule "No monsters in the house". Overweight Gary: I know who the monsters are. Roderick: Who's that exactly? Overweight Gary: They're Puffy Fluffy, Alaskan Bull Worm, Appetizer, Cave Monster, Sewer Monster, Sea Monster, Raarg, Giant Golden Eel and Trench Monsters. Roderick: Really? (Suddenly eight Monsters that Overweight Gary named came toward the 22 Overweight Snails and Roderick) Overweight Mary: Aren't they big and cute?! Roderick: (Picks up eight monsters with his hands) No Monsters in the House!!! (Throws them out of SpongeBob's Pineapple house outside the backyard) Overweight Pat: Mrloow? Overweight Edward: I don't think you should be doing that. Overweight Penney: You know what will happens when monsters and snails with the worms can be enemies again if you don't throw them out of the house. Roderick: Enough talk. On with the trainning skills! All 22 Overweight Snails: Sir, Yes, Sir! (So Sergeant Sam Roderick puts all 22 overweight snails to trainning for an exbination. He tried everything to lose their weight the running trainmill, the bicycle machine, lifting weights, running around the tires, punching their punching bags with their eyestalks and getting relaxed on the steaming hot bathtub outside) Old Gray Snail: So how long will this going to take for the young snails to lose a lot of weight? Roderick: You can't trush the Perfessional Trainner to make the snails lose their weight. Old Snails: (Sighs) French Narrator: (Reading Time Card) 48 Hours Later... (All 22 Overweight Snails are still eating Snail-Fud, Snail-Po, Snail-Nips and Organic Snail-Food and Sergeant Sam Roderick told SpongeBob about them) Roderick: Well cadet There's nothing we can do but give your snails to gain a lot of weight and pounds. SpongeBob: Weight and Pounds! What does that mean? Roderick: It means your snails are eating like a bunch of pigs or hogs and boars. And there's nothing we can do to lose their weight. SpongeBob: Sir, all they wanted was to be big, huge, strong, heathly and overweighted. Overweight Boss: The yellow guy's right. We could be any size we want to be. Overweight Spike: Yeah. We could eat whatever we like. Overweight Dan: Sure like that year's supply of snail-food we just eaten. Roderick: You're right. How could I been mistaking for you snails to lose your weight? All that I can teach was students who are people who wouldn't family class. SpongeBob: I couldn't agree more, sir! Overweight Pat: Mrlooooow. Overweight Gary: Yeah. From now on we snails are sticking with... "Snail Bites". (Takes out a box of Snail Bites) Which are totally different. Overweight Snellie: Snail Bites are our favorite foods. Overweight Lary: Yeah. We can eat snail bites as our diet and our nutrition. Overweight Yo-yo: Yup. Overweight Little Dollar: Deal. Overweights Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward: Yeah! Overweight Mary: Melsee. Overweight Mosteeze: I love Snail-Bites! Overweight Foofie: We're crazy for snail-bites! Overweight Billy: I could go for some of those Snail-Bites in a box. Roderick: You're right, Snails. Excercing is for men and not for pets. I guess you won't be needing me anymore, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Gonna miss you, Roderick. Roderick: Good-bye! (Leaves SpongeBob's house) SpongeBob: Ahh there he goes. Off to the road to train more men while on the road. Overweight Gary: The only thing left now is to eat a lot of Snail-Bites so that we snails can go crazy. Old Gray Snail: Looks who's talking. Old Red Snail: I could go for a box of Snail-Bites. Old Green Snail: Me too. It's way better than eating nachoes. (Everyone laughed) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hi Gary the Snail here! Sandy: And Sandy. Gary: Hey what are those 3 chimps doing here in the ocean? Sandy: Those are my bosses. I'm about to do an amazing invention that'll wow my chimps for an incredible. Gary: Well I'm about to do an invention too with the help of my snail-friends. And we'll do it all together! Gary and Snellie: Next time! "Gary's Invention". See ya then!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes